The Next Heros Of Mobias
by Fither
Summary: when sonic and the gang need help a group of young mobians rise up to help
1. Chapter 1

{Authors note- this story is in a parallel universe to Idalia's story "the darkness within". Were in this story metal Sonic never came in to play so the darkness never gets awakened. I will be barrowing her characters Sonia and Pyre in her story they both have Blazes pyro kinases and don't have their father's speed but for the purpose of this story I am giving Sonia her father's speed. Also I will be making cream younger, well I say younger but I don't know how old she really is, so that she is the same age as Sonia and Pyre ten years old.}

Sonic ran in to the new control room of Eggman's newest base. "Hey Eggman looks like you need a new base…" sonic said with a smile "again."

"Sonic would you stop blowing up my basses." Said angrily "do you know how hard it is to build these things while trying to keep it a secret, although I could do it a few more times." Eggman said then turned in his chair so his back was facing sonic.

"Not this time Eggman, this time you're going to and saying there."

Eggman started to laugh "ho ho ho, so you think I'm going to jail do you."

Sonic activated the chaos emeralds and grabbed Eggman's arm and went to fly away with him, but when he did, Eggman's arm fell off. Sonic stopped and looked at what he held in his hand he was surprised to see a robotic arm on his hand. Sonic flew around to see Eggman in the face and instead of eyes there was a countdown five seconds left on the clock. Which wasn't a problem especially since he was in supersonic mode, he had but Pyre and Sonia.

They were out of range of the blast, but they might get hit by shrapnel. Sonic moved as fast as he could to get to his children. The bomb soon blew up, parts of the base was flying everywhere. Sonic found his kids quickly.

Sonia was carrying her brother on her back, she wasn't very strong but strong enough to carry her brother even though carrying him slowed her down greatly. But if there three thing sonic ever taught them it's never turn back when something important is on the line nor leave behind something important and everyone is important.

Pyre, while on his sister's back, was shooting the debris out of the air but, since he was in experienced enough he missed every other shot.

A big piece of debris landed rate in front of Sonia, and since she couldn't stop in time she ran in to it head on knocking both her and her brother out. Another big piece of debris was headed right for them.

Sonic thought, "Getting to them and get them out should be easy since I am in supersonic mode." But just then supersonic mode wore off. Sonic fell to the ground, he scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could to his kids. He started to push his limits when he tripped. He skipped and bounced across the land and landed on his face.

Sonic looked up in time to see a huge blast of fire send the piece of debris back to ward Eggman's base. Sonic rolled over on to his back and let out a sigh of relief. Then Sonic's eyes shot open because Pyre was still unconscious, which means that blaze had intervened and if Blaze had intervened it meant that Sonic was in trouble, big trouble. He got up and ran to his kids Blaze was already holding Sonia in her arms, she was still unconscious.

Blaze looked up from Sonia's face and at sonic "I can't believe that you would take our kids to face Eggman," Blaze said vary angrily.

Sonic looked down at Pyre and picked him up, "Sorry, I had no one to look after them and they really wanted to come…" sonic paused for a second, "I thought they were a safe distance away."

"Come on let's take them to Tales he'll know if their okay." Sonic and Blaze started walking to Tales' place when Blaze said, "You know you're still in trouble right?"

"Oh, yes I know." Sonic replied.

This is not the end, but you figured that didn't you.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months after the destruction of Eggman's base.

"No," Shadow told sonic.

"Oh come on just for an hour or so, while I check this Eggman lead." Sonic insisted.

"Why don't you ask Amy to look after them?" Shadow asked.

"I did, she has another date with silver tomorrow," Sonic answered.

"Knuckles."

"Date with Rouge."

"Tales."

"He's inventing and last time he was inventing something it blew up his work shop, would you want your kids there."

"Fare point."

Shadow passed to think for a second when he heard. "Oh, Shadow." Shadow looked up to see Blaze, Sonia, Pyre and Cream walking up the hill to where he was standing. "Are you the one that Sonic got to watch the kids."

Shadow looked around but sonic wasn't there. He had been tricked into watching the kids.

"I hope you don't mind watching Cream as well." Blaze told him.

The twins, Sonia and Pyre started to act up. They were arguing about something, Shadow couldn't figure out what about. Cream walked up the hill rubbing her eye.

Shadow said "What," and stretched out a hand towards Blaze but, she was gone. Shadow looked at the twin, they were still arguing. Then he looked over at cream, she had walked up the hill and had fallen asleep under a tall oak tree. "Well at least one of you will be easy to look after," Shadow said to himself.

Pyre and Sonia stop arguing for a second and just stared at each other for a second. Then pyre said, "Target practise."

"You mean dodging practise," Sonia said with a smile.

"Different words with the same meaning," Pyre said.

Sonia speeded away just in time to avoid a fireball. She ran behind him and pushed him forward and said "Come on, you can do better than that."

Sonia ran around wile Pyre tried to hit her with a fireball.

"Hey, Pyre don't shoot were she is shoot where she's going ti be." Shadow shouted.

Pyre shot ahead of Sonia and hit her, "And to think I've been trying to make my fireballs fly faster this entire time."

"Hey Shadow, can I have a tip too?" Sonia asked.

"Sure, I'll show you how to turn fast while maintaining both speed and control," Shadow told her. Shadow ran around and showed her how to do this. After showing her he stopped and asked, "do you get it?"

"Yep" she replied.

And then they were back at it again, "Maybe looking after them won't be so hard after all."

Just after Shadow said those words some of Eggman's robots attacked. Since Shadow got cot up in teaching the kids, the robots were able to get close. They grabbed Shadow and Sonia by the arms and lifted them off the ground so they couldn't run. Pyre was blasting a few, he shot one of the ones holding Sonia but, another took its place. Two came up behind Pyre and grabbed him. There were eight robots left, two for each Mobian. Cream was still asleep at the top of the hill two of robots were headed for her.

"Cream run," Shadow yelled.

Cream woke up looked around and saw the robots coming at her she got up and stated running, but the robots were fast then her so they quickly cot up with her. They were about to grab her when a dark blue flash appeared put a hole in the chests of the robot's chests. Then it hid in some bushes, and then it came out and took out the rest. After taking out all of the robots it ran up the tall oak tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Mean wile {while the robots were attack on Shadow and the others.}

"It was fun thank you for your time," Silver told Amy.

"No problem," she responded, "so same time next week."

"Definitely, assuming that Eggman doesn't come up with a crazy plan by then," Silver said with confidence.

Just then robots dropped from the trees and attacked Amy and Silver. "You gist had to say something didn't you," Amy remarked as she broke robots with her hammer.

"Sorry," Silver apologized as he destroyed some robots.

One of Eggman's robots was about to grab Amy from behind when something attacked the robots from behind with a big hammer. The person who had helped them was a silver coullared, female hedgehog with long pink hair holding a big red hammer.

"Hi," the young hedgehog said.

"Who are you?" Silver and Amy asked.

"I will explain latter," the young hedgehog said.

"That hammer looks familiar," Amy paused for a second, "that is mine isn't it."

"Well I went to your house looking for you and I then I heard the..."

"Never mined just give it here," Amy said as she took it.

The young hedgehog looked at the ground "Do you two know anywhere me and my brothers can stay for the night, it starting to get cold at night?"

"Don't you have a house our parents?" Silver asked.

"If they did, do you think she'd ask." Amy told him. "We'll talk to the others and see if we can find somewhere to stay."

"Really!"

Mean wile… again

Tails was in his work shop working on a new invention when he heard Eggman's robots. He rolled out from under his invention and grabbed a big wrench. He went around the corner holding the wrench high above his head screaming. Then he stopped when he saw a black bat with yellow ears standing over disassemble robots.

The bat bent over and picked up a black hat with spots for his ears to go in to, so that his were still up but concealed in the hat. "Oh, hi."

"Who are you?" Tales Asked.

"Good Question, what's the answer that doesn't get me in trouble?" The bat asked.

"Hey Tales," came Amy's voice over the radio, "meat us on the hill with the tall oak tree."

"Which one?" Tales asked.

"The one we all was meat by," Amy said a little annoyed.

"Okay, I'll be rate there." Tales told her. "Come on you can come to."

{And back at the hill}

"Hey are you getting hungry up there," cream said to whatever went up the tree. "Here you can have half of my sandwich if you want." Cream ripped her sandwich in half and held it high above her head.

In a flash of dark blue the sandwich was gone. A black figure moved high in the oak started to come down but changed its mind and went back up.

"Hey Shadow you got here quick," Silver yelled.

"I was already here when you guys called," Shadow told him.

"What's Cream doing?" Amy asked.

"She's trying to make friend with the person hiding in the tree," Shadow explained.

"I need this for a second," the young silver hedgehog said as she took Amy's hammer. Then ran up to the tree and hit it as hard as she could.

"Do you really think that I will lose my balance that easy?" came a voice in the tree, Then shortly after a dark blue hedgehog dropped out of the tree.

"No but it got you out of the tree didn't it," she answered.

The young dark blue hedgehog just glared at her. "who are your new friends?" He questioned.

"The originals!" she said excitedly.

"Well you sound exited." He said vary not excited.

"Wouldn't you if you found yours?" she asked.

"I did and…"

"What do you mean by originals?" Amy asked.

"Well were clone," the dark blue one explained.

"Eggman has perfected his cloning ability," she started to explained in more detail. "He was the first one of us to be made and I was the second and…"

"Hey, guys you're here you're here," shouted the black bat with yellow ears. "I found one of my originals."

"He was the third," she finished.

"But you said "originals" as in more than one," Amy questioned. "I thought clones only us one person's d-n-a."

"That doesn't actually work for more than a few days that is." The bat explained. "but if you use two different people's it make a long term clone that like any other person. You can use any gender d-n-a both boy or both girl or boy and girl. Although it's a bit of a gamble, you never know what you're going to get. You could get someone like him totally not trusting, or someone like her vary energetic, or someone like me, smart and skilled in martial arts."

"So who are your originals?" Tales asked.

"Mine are Silver and Amy," the silver coullard one said.

"Shadow and Sonic," said the dark blue one.

"And mine are Rouge and Tales."

"Where are knuckles and rouge?" Silver asked.

Just then knuckles came running in "Eggman's got rouge

{Author's note - please let me know what you think of my story so far. I'm on my third chapter and no one has let me know. Plus its my first story on this site so some healthy criticism would be nice.}


	4. Chapter 4

"What, how?" Amy Asked.

"Robots attacked us on our date," Knuckles explained.

"Well sonic went to find Eggman's base maybe he'll see her there," Shadow suggested.

"How did you know that Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Why do you think I'm stuck with the kids," Shadow answered.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, there were a lot of robots," Blaze explained. "Why are we here any was Amy didn't tell me anything."

"Well at first I called us all here so that we could find these three a place to stay for a bit, but then Knuckles came in saying that rouge had been captured and know we're talking about how Sonic might find her at the base he went to." Amy explained.

"Where's Creams mom?" Blaze asked. "She'd probably take them in."

"I know I was waiting for her before I brut it up," Amy explained.

"Why are you standing so close to me?" the dark blue hedgehog asked Cream.

"Will you be my friend?" Cream asked.

There was a second of silence then came the answer "No," he said vary blunt.

Cream ears drooped and she looked down and said, "Oh," then walked away.

His sister elbowed him and said, "Be nice."

The dark blue hedgehog just rolled his eye. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he fell to his knees and then to his hand and knees while letting out a small yell of pain.

"What, what is it?!" Blaze asked.

"Oh, don't worry there's nothing you can do," said the bat.

"But what's happening?" Amy asked.

"Well," the bat pause for a second to think how to explain. "When you're a clone your d-n-a is un stable, at first. When you're in the pod it stabilizes. But sonic destroyed the base before he was finished. His d-n-a will still stabilize its self in small burst that happen frequently but, it will hurt."

"Ahh," another yell of pain came from the dark blue hedgehog.

"A lot," He added.

The dark blue hedgehog's arms gave way and he fell on his stomach and got the red parts that shadow has. "Well did anything change with me physical appearance?" he asked as he lifted himself back to his feet.

"Uh, yah you know have those red strips that Shadow has," the silver hedgehog said.

"Hi I'm Cream what's your name?" Cream asked the silver hedgehog.

"I don't have a name yet," she told her. "See Eggman never named us just C.1 C.2 C.3. I guess we should pick names shouldn't we."

"It would be help full wouldn't it," the bat added.

"I choose…" the Silver hedgehog pause for a second, "Gwen."

"Hmm, Jason I'll go with Jason," the bat declared then he looked over at the dark blue hedgehog, who was standing there with his eye closed. "Hey you're standing normally you pass out after five minutes of a d-n-a attack." Just then a slight breeze came and then the dark blue hedgehog fell flat on his face. "hmm maybe you didn't stay conches."


	5. Chapter 5

When the dark blue hedgehog woke up he saw Gwen standing in the corner. She was now wearing a black jean jacket, blue jeans and a red t-shirt. "Do you like my new clothes; the old dress wasn't really my style," she asked.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" he asked.

"No, I want you to lie and make me feel good," she said sarcastically.

"I don't care," he replied.

"yah, that's what I thought you would say," she told him. "The others were wondering if you had chosen a name yet."

"No I haven't," he answered.

"Okay but then I'm calling you by your coullar."

"Whatever."

Gwen started to leave when she remembered that Jason had a question for him. "Oh, by the way Jason and Tales are making us some equipment, and they were wondering if there were any weapons or armor that you wanted."

"A sword and gauntlets," he answered.

"Why do you want that?"

"I think Eggman got the d-n-a from Lancelot, who is shadow from another world so they share the somd-n-a, and from when sonic was in the world that Lancelot is from, or just after he left," he explained.

"Okay I'll tell them," she told her. "Hello Cream's Mom."

"Hello Gwen," Cream mom's said as she walked paused Gwen and in to the room. "I've brought you lunch." The dark blue hedgehog sat up as Cream's Mom put the tray on the bed.

"Say thank you!" Gwen yelled from down stairs.

"How do you know that didn't?" he asked

"Because I know you," she replied.

"Thank you," he said to Cream's Mom as he picked up the tray and started to eat.

"You're welcome," she said. "You know you hurt my Cream."

"Did I fall on her or something?"

"Emotionally not physically."

"This is because I said that no to being her friend isn't it," he said emotionlessly. "You know she will have to learn that not everyone wants to be friends."

"Why don't you trust anyone?" Cream's Mom asked.

"Because all I can see is what's wrong in life, the injustice," he paused for a moment. "The injustice caused by other people to further their own wants. If you don't know the person they could easily be one of those people, there for you can't trust them and I you can't trust them then you can't be friends."

"Some time you just have to take a risk it all in order to get more then you ever had," she said as she started to leave the room.

"I suppose Sonic and the others took a risk to go look for Rouge. Leaving shortly after I passed out, which means they have been gone for quite a while. Maybe the risk that they to for a friend had a too high a cost. mite of cost them their lives."

As Cream's Mom left she had a look of disgust, fear and sorrow all but one was for the boy in her spare bed room. The disgust for making his point in such a cruel way, the sorrow because if he keeps living like this he will never have a friend and he will live alone and no one should have to do that, and the fear was for sonic and the others as she realized that he might be right they might be dead. She shook her head and started to think about something ells.

The dark blue hedgehog ate his meal and fell back a sleep. He was awakened by a commotion outside. He looked out the window and saw blaze helping knuckles to words the house while limping herself. The dark blue hedgehog got up and ran down stars to see what had happened.

"He was waiting for us the whole thing was a trap. Me and knuckles were the only once to get away," Blaze explained.

"Mom what about dad?" Pyre asked.

Blaze brought her children close and told them, "Eggman has him but I promise I will get him back. OW!"

Tale looked up from Blaze's ankle and said, "Not on this ankle, sorry Blaze but your ankle is broken."

"Ma-maybe Jason, dark blue and I could find them," she said rather sheepishly.

"I can't ask you or allow you to put your salves in danger," she told Gwen.

"Hmm, good thing you can't stop us," Gwen said then turned. "Blue boy, come on we're going to go looking for everyone."

"I'll pass," he said.

"No you won't and I'll give one reason why," she paused for a second as she pulled out a big red and white coulored hammer. "New high tech hammer that I really want to us."

"Okay let get going," he said jumping to his feet.

"That's more like it," she said.

"Dark here these are for you," Jason said as he handed the dark blue hedgehog a pair of gauntlets and a sword, that had a rose red handle and hand guard with a black blade. "The glove are strong enough to block some attacks but not super strong once, while the sword's sheath is two magnets so that you can put it on your back, and has a laser sharp edge."

"Don't you mean razor sharp edge, and this has the dullest edge I've ever seen!" he exclaimed.

"Push the button then tell me it's dull," he said.

He pushed the button and a rose red laser edge appeared on the sword. Not only was it a laser, so it could cut through almost anything, but if it was made of metal it would be super sharp. "Nice!" he exclaimed.

"No!" Blaze yelled, "I can't let you put your selves in danger."

"Then stop us," the dark blue hedgehog suggested.

"I will," Blaze went to stand up but then fell from the pain in her ankle.

"That's what I thought," the dark blue hedgehog said.

"Hey relax Blaze it not like your kids are going with them," Knuckles told her.

"Hey that's not a bad idea," Sonia said. "Pyre what do you think?"

"Let's go," he said. Pyre and Sonia ran to catch up with the others.

Blaze looked at Knuckles and glared at him.

Knuckles gave a smile that seemed to scream "please don't kill me."


End file.
